


A tale from the Gay Holocaust

by KidDanger94



Category: Gay Holocaust
Genre: Castration, Crucifixion, Eunuch, F/M, Fag Murder, FagSin, Forced Gender Reassigment, Gay Holocaust - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidDanger94/pseuds/KidDanger94
Summary: Takes place during a gay holocaust 100 years after WWII. Frederick and Ezekiel are only the newest victims.





	1. Chapter 1

The year is 2040 and Frederick and Ezekiel had just been caught comitting homosexual offenses which in this time is punishable by torture and or mostly death. They had been fucking hard when Fred's mother Helen had barged in and she freaked out screaming and holloring. She ran out and slammed the door locking the outside lock she then made a phone call. Minutes later Ezekials father comes with a shot gun and a case. "Where are they?" he asks angrily. Helen leads him to the room and unlocks it and in they go. Frightened Ezekial says "dad" right as the shotgun trigger is pulled and then his brains are everywhere his head totally destroyed. Fred starts screaming and panicing. Dave goes to his son with a pair of garden shears and grabs his sons fag weapons and he cuts them off and shoves them in Fred's mouth duct taping it shut. At this time, he is knocked out with the shotgun and dragged down to the basement where a crucifix awaits. He is naked lain on the cross and hammered to it like Jesus Christ. Dave tells Helen to sit on her sons face with her bare Pussy resting on his nose and mouth area. "I'm gonna castrate and eunichize him and I want this to be a lesson and to a be a fresh of breath air into the only thing he can do from now on and play with a fine cunt." Helen reluctantly does as shes told. Dave pulls out a sharp knife and scissors. Alright Freddy. This is gonna hurt but this is what happens to faggots boy. Just be lucky you didn't end up like my queerest son. With one hand he grabs the sac and pulls and then cuts with the scissors. Fred's choking on his mothers old cunt by now and crying and choking. Dave stretches the hole and pops his nuts out pulling so the chords are nice and ripped out. Once its all empty Dave snips them and throws them on the table. "Now for that fag stick of yours." Freddys cock is erect and had had been spewing its last cum and now Dave held it in place and started from the top and started slicing through with his huge hunting knife. Muffled screams came from underneath Helen and she was starting to orgasm from all the commotion. Knife got all the way through and his cock was thrown with his balls. "Now to make you a hole to piss out." By now the saudering iron that had been heating had been taken and thrusted into his urethra. Burning and searing Fred had thought the worst was over but now this. It was pulled out and then an iron brand was taken to his crotch area to cauterize all wounds. Alright Helen now get him to the the hospital and if he is caught fagging around again, the next course of action is burning him alive. LESSON BE LEARNED: NO HOMO  
FAG IS SIN!!!


	2. Another Tale: Fag Bros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even kids are safe from the gay holocaust as Mikey and Daniel face their days of judgement

5 year old Mikey and 12 year old Daniel thought playing doctor was fun, until their parents caught them. Despite their young ages, they were still punished for their homosexual offenses, the government didnt discriminate when it came to the fags and queers plague destroying society. They would not be killed because kids could easily be re-programmed. For Mikey, he was forced into gender reassigment so that he would grow up to be a heterosexual female. He was strapped to the operating table and given nothing to knock him out or numb the pain as part of his punishment he had to witness and feel his boyhood being turned into girlhood all while he cried in pure agony as he was being explained why faggotry was illegal. Starting with the AIDS plague of the 2030's and by 2039 enough was enough and the Gay Holocaust was started by Donald Trump, Mike Pence and Vladimir Putin. Hence why he cant be a boy anymore because he allowed his older brother to defile his male heterosexuality. Mikey was turned into Miley and immediately started on Estrogen shots so she could sprout into a fine woman and spread her newly aqquired heterosexuality. Of course she would be enrolled into Hetero Correctional Therapy which would mold little Miley into a normal straight female and if she turned out dyke then death would surely come then. Daniel wasn't as lucky, because he was older and had been caught with his little brothers cocklet in his mouth he went through much worse. After he was strapped down. They took an old metal crank vise and put his head between it making sure his jaw was aligned. They then tightened it until it started to put his jaw inward. Breaking his jaw then knocking his remaining teeth out with a hammer was a sure way to teach the faggot to keep male genitalia out of his mouth. His boyhood on the cusp of puberty was to be taken as well but unlike his brother. He would be forced to remain a cockless and ballless fag until he died. Daniel was then branded with the Certified Eunich brand so people knew what he was even though his parents kept Miley and totally discarded of him thus forcing him to live in concentration camp type institutions where he would stay until he turned 17 or killed himself...  
More faggots fixed, No one is safe. FAG IS SIN!!!!


End file.
